caspersscareschoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmy Bradley
James "Jimmy" Bradley is a 10-year-old human boy from Deedstown and one of Casper's closest friends. Jimmy regularly joins Casper, Ra, and Mantha on all their adventures in the Human World and, on rare occasions, in Scare School too. Despite being human, Jimmy seems to prefer the Underworld instead of the Human World, and is one of the few humans who ever visited Scare School. In "A Real Little Monster", Casper took Jimmy to Scare School to protect him from Norman. To stay unnoticed, Jimmy disguised himself as a creature named Jimbacca. Since the teachers of Scare School thought him to be a rare, supposedly extinct kind of creature, Jimmy quickly gained respect from both the students and staff of Scare School, and much to Casper's dismay since Jimmy wanted to stay at Scare School forever. However, Jimmy's cover was blown when his costume was accidently thorn apart, and he had to flee from Scare School again. Appearance Jimmy has short golden blonde hair and bright blue almost violet eyes. He usually wears a blue T-shirt with dark blue stripes and beige shorts. Personality Jimmy is smart, friendly, sweet, nice, kind, funny and brave,although he can also easily be scared from time to time, and has a completely different attitude towards Norman, who often bully him at school. He keeps his friendship with Casper, Ra and Mantha a secret for his parents, especially because his father is a Creature Catcher. Jimmy frequently helps Casper and his friends with their problems. For example, in Grimly Day he thought Thatch how he could surpress his laughter, so that he and Casper would win the Grimly Trophy. In "Power Outage" he helped the students of Scare School figure out Razznik's weakness and come up with a plan to defeat them. He even defended the now powerless students from his father, who wanted to capture them. However, Jimmy also frequently needs help himself, like when his dad wanted to move. In season 2, Jimmy got to experience what being a ghost was like, when an accident with a projector turned him into a ghost. Relationships Relatives Graham Bradley Graham is Jimmy's father. Jimmy disapproves of Graham trying to capture creatures, but still stands up for him when his creature friends make fun of his father due to his incompetence at creature-catching. Friends/Allies Casper Jimmy is good friends with Casper, who could do anything for. Jimmy frequently helps Casper and his friends with their problems. In both "Scare Scouts" and "Merry Scary Christmas" Jimmy helped Casper complete an assignment (make Jimmy's scout group cry and ruin someones Christmas respectively) without actually having to harm someone. Mantha, Ra and Wolfie By extent Jimmy is also friends with Mantha, Ra and sometimes Wolfie, but his friendship with them is not as strong as his friendship with Casper, since Ra and Mantha can get quite upset when they think Casper favors Jimmy over them. Enemies/Rivals The Normans The Normans are two bullies who constantly pick on Jimmy (and other kids in the neighbourhood). Jimmy is very scarred of them and rarely stands up to them. Trivia *Jimmy is similar to Chris from "Casper: A Spirited Beggining" since both are the same age, don't have any human friends and are "experts" of the paranormal. *Apparently Jimmy doesn't have any human friends. *Jimmy is allergic to cinnamon as revealed in "Paramedic Paranormal". *In "Merry Scary Christmas", Casper says he always celebrates Christmas with Jimmy, suggesting the two have known each other for at least several years. *In episode Monster Movie, he reveals that he cannot act. *In season 2, Jimmys voice changed dramatically to match his child voice in the movie. The first season had Jimmy's voice sounding like he's hitting his teen years. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Blonde Characters Category:Humans who visited the Underworld